<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samus's downfall by Abdlshortstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928256">Samus's downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories'>Abdlshortstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series, Nintendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Sexual Content, Wetting, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus on a mission from the galactic federation finally meets her match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samus Aran was not in the best of moods; the titular bounty hunter was being hired by the galactic federation again. It was a situation she was familiar with but… they hadn’t sent her to some Metroid infested hole or throwaway planet, They claimed it was a mechanical fully automated Federation base where the AI had gone rogue, robots and machinery going haywire. The evacuation had been successful… so no civilians were left on base when it happened. Which should make Samus's job easy; she wouldn’t need to babysit or rescue anyone.</p><p>The only problem was, it was still federation property so they of course wanted it back. Samus landed her ship around one mile outside of the base, the structure was huge, nearly two miles tall, a baffling amount of mechanical engineering on display, The building seemed totally smooth otherwise a large chrome monolith in the middle of nowhere. It looked like a huge pristine skyscraper. she could see lights and mechanisms glinting in the afternoon sun. Whatever the original intention of this place was, it was her job to shut it all down.</p><p>Samus with her power armor adorned and fully charged began closing in on the building glaring up at it through the visor of her suit. The bounty Hunter knew the master computer was deep within somewhere running the many lights and odd looking robots but finding it would be another set of trials to be sure. “What the hell is this” she whispered as she saw several huge robots patrolling the entrance to the main building. The strange machines were mostly black with large wrecking ball style hands with tiny pincers.</p><p>Thankfully these machines wouldn’t be an issue thanks to Samus’s hefty arm blaster taking only 15 minutes to bring down the group of robots at a cost of a fair bit of her suit’s charge. It was shocking how resilient the hulking machines were but it was really no trouble for the galaxy's best bounty hunter. Samus approached the entrance and was shocked as the doors automatically opened for her, almost welcoming her inside. The bounty hunter frowned striding into the building with a new found confidence maybe she’d get home before dinner at this rate.</p><p>The room Samus found herself in was mostly dull colorless and was filled with mostly robot’s weaker than the ones from outside… but strangely they seemed to be draining her suit's battery whenever they hit it, something that she knew shouldn’t be possible. Samus knew she’d have to be careful and avoid combat till she reached the master computer.</p><p>That’s what she thought anyway but each floor had more and more crazed robots… with oddly decreasing quality but making up for it in growing staggering numbers. It didn’t matter how many she crushed when one in every ten landed a single hit and sapped that much more of her suits precious power.  It began to dawn on the bounty hunter as she took out the hundredth bot that whoever made this place… Had information about her suit's schematics.</p><p>It was the only way someone could build bots and machines to specifically counter both the girl’s fighting style and suit’s capabilities.</p><p> Every floor she descended became more and more troublesome but retreating wasn’t an option each time she descended one of the many chrome staircases, the floor she came from seemed to disappear behind her. Blasting her way back out would almost definitely drain the rest of the power left in Samus’s suit if she even had enough to manage that much. Samus began weighing her options for moving forward or finding a way back.</p><p>During the girl’s distracted thinking session, another bot slammed into her making a loud thunk as it collided with her armor. This robot was spindly and mostly seemed to be made of loose wiring and odd hydraulic tubing, It wrapped around the struggling bounty hunter and she watched her suit's power plummet to nearly nothing, Samus struggled with the machine mightily it’s writhing and wriggling mass made it difficult for her to get a hold of or blast  away, Finally Samus managed to get ahold of the damn thing to rip it in half and toss it aside.</p><p>But by then the damage was already done though most of her suit's power was drained Samus was sweaty inside The armor it’s hydraulics and systems getting slower and more sluggish from a lack of energy… It seemed Like Samus had no choice. With a sigh she hit the release and ditched the suit with a great amount of reluctance.</p><p>Samus gripped her pistol tightly as the armor powered down and opened up. She stepped out of the Mechanical armor, left in just her zero suit she had to be much more careful. Though still confident that she could fight her way through this. Even without the signature armor and trusty cannon, But any screw up now  could be devastating.  The galaxy’s best bounty hunter stared at the chrome staircase in the corner with trepidation. "I hope I get to the bottom of this place soon.” Samus grumbled to herself with her heels clicking loudly against the metal floor. She descended to the next level of this bizarre place not sure what else laid within this strange mechanized base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samus Noticed a shift in the floor layouts after ditching her suit. It wasn’t instant as a matter of fact for the next two floors or so it was nearly identical, cheaply made robots which she easily dispatched now that she wasn’t scared for her armorer’s batteries. The change was imperceptible at first. The number of and designs of the robot’s seemed even cheaper, single kicks or punches bringing them down, their outer shells being obliterated by her punches and kicks. Weirdly enough breaking these robots released small clouds of pink smoke? Was it a byproduct of their power source? Samus searched her memories but couldn’t recall any of the other bots on the higher floors releasing it. The blonde frowned as she stepped on the mechanical head of one of the new robots she just shattered with her fist.   She sniffed the air, a bit of the pink smoke reaching her nose,  whatever it was. It smelled oddly sweet almost like cotton candy. She glared at the spindly looking robot again and lifted up a piece of its outer casing  from the floor. The bounty hunter flipped it around in the palm of her hand. The material was smooth and remarkably light. It was a bright red not unlike the color of her battle armor. She pinched it before snapping it between her fingers, The blonde bounty hunter glared at the material looking at it with extreme scrutiny. “It’s plastic?” She whispered… Things simply weren’t adding up. Maybe the computer in charge was running out of supplies to build with? So now it was desperately throwing things together to just slow her down?</p><p>Samus smirked feeling a new wave of confidence wash over her… surely the bounty hunter was closing in if the damn thing was already so desperate! Samus began walking down the steps again feeling absolutely self assured she was almost through with all of this nonsense!</p><p>The next floor was similar to the last but with even more of the cheaply made plastic robots. She shattered them with ease, even a simple back hand enough to damage them beyond repair.  Each broken machine producing even more of that odd pink smoke. This wave of bots must’ve been mostly hollow with the sheer amount that poured out of their destroyed bodies… so much of it in fact that it made Samus cough and cover her mouth desperately fanning the gas away from her face. She tumbled over backwards falling on her butt in the least graceful motion possible still hacking and coughing.  The gas dissipated after a few moments… something felt off to Samus,  It was something she just couldn’t quite put her finger on. It took her several minutes to stand up again wheezing a bit as she caught her breath.  She figured what she was feeling was just light headedness from inhaling that sweet smelling smoke. The bounty hunter frowned as she glared at the stupid robots shattered in pieces on the floor Were they trying to suffocate her? It seemed inefficient to say the least. Especially since the gas seemed non toxic.   Samus glared at the staircase in the corner welcoming her to another level of this bizarre base’s scheme. She approached it confident she could continue on her mission with how pitiful the robots were. The next floor was much the same except for a minor difference the floor was carpeted? A pristine white carpet that seemed soft to her eyes. Before she had time to contemplate this minor change in the layout,  A group of those robots flooded around her in a vain attempt to limit her movements and knock her down.</p><p>They went down with a surprising amount of effort. Releasing more of that smoke as they fell to the floor.  It was odd most of the bots took more than one hit! She didn’t pierce their plastic like shells with the same contemptuous ease as the last floor? Did the computer find a way to reinforce the shells of the machines? Did it find a stash of some stronger materials?</p><p>After destroying all of the bots again and inhaling more of that damned pink smoke. She fell over, this time her fall was cushioned by the plush carpeting… which samus was surprisingly grateful for. Maybe this room used to be an office or living quarters on the base? Did that mean she was nearing the main computer terminal? The bounty hunter could only hope that was the case.   </p><p>After standing back up, Samus decided to look at the robots to find out exactly what was going on. The bounty hunter held the little piece of plastic in her hands. It was exactly the same as the last one, same weight, same color, same thickness, so why did they take less damage? How were they more durable? Even weirder Samus felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. How long had she been here? How many of those robots had she crushed. 100s? 1000s? It couldn’t have been more than seven hours since coming here. So why was she so exhausted?  It felt like she was missing something obvious but it didn’t matter. Her only path forward was deeper into the base.  </p><p> Samus descended the stairs with trepidation. The robots were sitting all around the room ready to pounce as the staircase disappeared behind her. The weirdest part… For the first time since coming here she didn’t see The staircase down to the next floor there didn’t seem to be a path forward.  The floor had the same carpet as the last but seemed even fluffier. Then the robots began their pathetic assault. She crushed them one by one. This wave of machines felt even frailer than the ones from the floors before. But there were even more of them! And their outer casing was a light pink instead of red. Running low on dye? Samus finished off this batch and the whole room was filled with smoke but without the ventilation or the paths out of the room it sat heavy in the air. Samus fell on her back coughing constantly as her vision grew blurry. She had to get up and do something to get out of here.</p><p>But the carpet was just so soft and Samus was just so tired. The galaxy's greatest bounty hunter took a little nap, she’d wake up and finish the mission later. Those were Samus’s last thoughts before her world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>